The present invention relates to benches and more particularly to foldable benches.
The problem of homeless people sleeping on park benches is well known. Similarly, it is preferable if benches would not be used during the night by individuals who are likely to be involved in illegal or undesirable activities. This makes public places such as parks dangerous since it attracts such people to a dark area. Similarly, owners of private gardens certainly would like to prevent intruders from making use of benches located therein. The objective in both cases is to have a simple means of making the bench unusable at the will of the owners and to have that position of the bench securable.
Another problem is that benches can be unable to withstand a load. It is desirable to have an second support means besides the primary support for the seat. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides more.
Foldable seats are known. Foldable table/bench combinations are also known. What is needed is a foldable bench that can be